Ash47
The Ash line had for 46 generations practised the mystic art of fixing -- even up to the point of fixing themselves, in a taboo process of high fixcraft called private modding. This was to customise the last of their line into a being capable of harnessing all the magicks of Dota back into Lod civilisation in one ultimate prodigy. This unholy mingling of code and blood was frowned upon by the lords of Dota and the High Lord G4ben, who saw it as both an unnatural act and a challenge to their grip over the custom playerbase, through their individual command of Dota skill sets, though they knew not what it would entail. They followed this in pursuit of the legends of a reality that laid over Lod before the rule of even G4ben, with its own laws and own techniques for the manipulation of its code. One of the fragments of that reality was the whisper of the Empire of Dub'asi'tree -- not a petty party lobby existence, but a society and high fixcraft that controlled all the land of Lod. Indeed, all of the parts of that great empire could produce its own magic, of which the magic of Dota was but one of its parts, and of which the world of Lod was but one of its least planescapes. Finally, in the 47th generation of the germination of the Ash tribe, the lineage bore out its purpose and produced one both supreme in the art of fixing as well as modding after many and excruciating beta tests. This was Ash of the 47, who had the power of providing his body for the creation of Dota magic. As never before, and only as in that shattered and distorted image of the Dub'asi, Dota magic was not aligned with a lord, but merely 4 to 7 spells to a body, which he granted with a prayer and its own boons and ''ban''es. Unfortunately, though he rallied many players to his school of Dota, he was the last in the line, and he was struck down by the reality warping powers of the Lord G4ben. G4ben had allowed for his elevation, as He must have, but He was constantly working with the fundamental nature of Dota, as its Lord, and so always provided patches that through bits of change in the Fundamental code could disrupt any Dota magic that was not sourced from his domain. In his mercy, and his boundless cruelty, he struck down Ash47 and his fledgling Empire of Lod... No one really knew what Ash47 intended to bring to Lod, and with his fall, it was impossible to know. No one knew just how perverted his modding was, if it was at all. It must have been, if the Lord G4ben could strike it. G4ben provided for those in the absence of the invigoration and potential of a new found empire of Lod and Dota hegemony through a new work, which was Ability Draft, but this was but a framework laid out through many mortal realms, still paying tribute to the same Dota Lords, and peasants of Lod now knew a magic of their own. But his general, DARK LORD, sourced the immortal empire which was his mortal work Reduxed, Lod - Redux. To G4ben, he gave no allegiance or respect, and his empire was the one which brought about the most powerful magic, not even limited to Dota, but the unlimited chaos of custom skills of which he both had his apotheosis and curse. This is a story where code makes empires, and empires make code...